Power Rangers: Always a Ranger
by Shadowblade217
Summary: When Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, forms an alliance with Emperor Gruumm and renders the S.P.D. Rangers powerless, the Rangers receive unexpected aid from a powerful being known as the Sentinel Knight, who brings a team of former Power Rangers together to help the S.P.D. team save the Earth.
1. Chapter 1: Evil Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

_**Power Rangers: Always a Ranger**_

**Chapter 1: Evil Alliance**

_Aboard the Terror, 2025_

The interior of the Troobian Empire's flagship was dark, filled with a dim green light. Clouds of fog swirled below the elevated pathways that ran throughout the ship.

The massive warship's command bridge was surprisingly quiet. A single figure sat on a throne, gazing blankly at the deactivated holographic display above the control panel.

Emperor Gruumm, the ruler of the Troobian Empire, sat alone, meditating upon his recent efforts to conquer Planet Earth. His glowing red eyes were dim, indicating that he was lost in thought.

The sound of footsteps on the floor drew his attention, as the form of a woman clad in a purple-and-black dress flounced into the room.

Gruumm scowled, his eyes lighting up. "Morgana," he growled. "Why have you disturbed me?"

"Apologies, Emperor," Morgana replied, smirking. "I was bored." She glanced idly at the screen. "When are we going after the Rangers again?"

"As soon as I develop a new strategy," Gruumm intoned. "I assure you, it will not take long."

Morgana was about to reply, when they were interrupted by a beeping alert from the control panel.

"What is that sound?" Gruumm demanded, lurching to his feet.

"Looks like there's a transmission coming in," Morgana murmured, manipulating the controls. "Let's see here... got it!" She straightened up in satisfaction.

With a flash of green light, a small box, looking something like a silver-and-red clamshell, materialized on top of the control panel.

Morgana frowned curiously, picking it up and opening it. A green glow shone from the interior.

_"Greetings, enemy of Earth,"_ a harsh, grating voice greeted them from within the open box. _"I know you seek to conquer the planet. I can help, if you will meet with me."_

Gruumm's eyes flashed in anger. "I need no help," he snarled, snatching the box from Morgana's hand and tossing it to the floor. As soon as it hit the ground, however, a beam of green light shot out from the interior and enveloped Gruumm and Morgana. With a flash of light, they vanished.

.

As the light faded, Morgana looked around wide-eyed, taking in her surroundings. They were now standing in a dimly-lit room, similar to some kind of dungeon. A large circular table sat in the center of the room, with a small fire-pit set into the middle of it.

Gruumm strode forward, his red eyes glowing as he tightened his grip on his staff. "Who dares to bring me here?!" he snapped, his voice echoing in the room.

"Ah, excellent," the same rasping voice from the message said. "You're here already."

The speaker emerged from the shadows, revealing a face that was almost as terrifying as Gruumm's skull-like visage. He was clad in black-and-silver body armor over a red bodysuit. Two downwards-curving horns grew from the sides of his head, above his ears. Most of his head was covered by red armor, with what looked like half of a helmet and visor covering the left side of his face: the right side was bare, but the teeth on his lower jaw jutted out without a lip to cover them. His gleaming yellow eyes were focused intently on the two villains who stood before him. To Morgana's surprise, he didn't seem to be the slightest bit afraid of them.

"Who are you, and why did you bring me here?" Gruumm demanded. "Answer or die!"

"Calm yourself, Emperor Gruumm," the newcomer said, a cruel smile spreading across his hideous face. "I mean you no harm. Quite the opposite, in fact. But I'm getting ahead of things: first of all, allow me to introduce myself." His eyes glittered. "My name is Thrax."

Morgana's eyes widened. "Thrax? I've heard of you. Weren't you banished and locked away forever?"

"As you can see, that's not the case," Thrax replied casually. His eyes narrowed. "Many years ago, I was imprisoned by a powerful being known as the Sentinel Knight. He sought to bring me to justice for my crimes, and used his own power to imprison me in a specially-designed prison, known as a Space Dumpster. It's used to seal away powerful evil beings such as myself. The spell worked, and I was sealed away like a rat in a trap. But evil as potent as mine cannot be contained forever. Over time, his power faded... and, as the Knight grew weaker, I grew stronger. Eventually, my prison's power weakened to the point where I was able to escape." He chuckled darkly. "After all these years, I'm free!"

"And why have you brought me here?" Gruumm's eyes blazed with indignation.

"Simple enough," Thrax replied. "I have a proposal for you, my lord." He tilted his head. "I've been observing your attempts to conquer Earth for some time, and it seems to me that there's only only thing keeping you from achieving your goal... the Power Rangers."

"Well, that's true enough," Morgana muttered. "But you didn't just bring us here to critique us... so why did you do it?"

Thrax smiled. "She's a bright one." His mood turned more serious. "I brought you here to offer my advice: if there's only one thing stopping you, eliminate the problem at its source. Focus all your efforts on taking out the Rangers."

"Did you have anything _useful_ to contribute?" Gruumm hissed.

"Actually, yes." Thrax nodded. "I also want to offer my help. The Rangers are strong, yes... but we're stronger, if we work together."

"Out of the question!" Gruumm spat. "I do not need help from anyone, much less the likes of you!"

"Oh, relax," Thrax replied. "I'm proposing a _temporary_ alliance. I have no interest in conquering Earth: once the Rangers are gone, I'll be on my way, and you can vaporize the whole planet for all I care. All I want is to see the Rangers destroyed. And, fortunately for you, I know exactly how to do it." He extended one hand. "So? Do we have a deal? Earth, in exchange for the destruction of the Rangers?"

Gruumm considered for a long moment, his eyes still smoldering dangerously. But Morgana could see that he was seriously contemplating the offer. Even he had to have heard of Thrax's reputation, and the idea did have merit.

Finally, the Troobian Emperor nodded, shaking Thrax's hand. "We have a deal," he rumbled. His grip tightened, and his eyes flashed. "But do not mistake me, Thrax: if you fail, I will personally end your existence. Are we clear?"

Thrax smirked. "I would expect nothing less. Now, let us begin."

.

_Space Patrol Delta Base_

_New Tech City_

Commander Anubis Cruger sat in his command chair, contemplating recent events. The scale of the Troobian attacks had been slowly increasing in recent months, as if Gruumm was building up to something bigger. Cruger couldn't explain the sensation of unease that he had felt, but he rarely doubted his instincts, especially with regard to Gruumm.

"Commander?" A female voice called his name, drawing his attention to Dr. Kat Manx, who had been examining various readouts on one of the Command Center's computers.

Cruger straightened in his chair. "Yes?"

"I'm picking up a strange energy signature in the industrial sector. I'd recommend sending the Rangers to investigate."

After considering for a moment, Cruger nodded. "Very well. Sound the alert."

Kat nodded, pressing a button on her control panel to activate the base's alarm and intercom. "_Power Rangers, report to Delta Command,_" she called out, her voice echoing from speaker all over the base, as the familiar alarms began to blare.

Within a few minutes, the Space Patrol Delta B-Squad team of Power Rangers hurried into the Command Center.

"What's new, Commander?" Jack Landors inquired as his companions lined up behind him.

"I'm picking up an unusual energy reading in the industrial sector of the city," Kat explained. "I'd like you to look into it."

Sky Tate frowned. "What kind of energy reading?"

"I'm not sure," Kat replied, checking the readouts on the computer again. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"We're on it," Jack replied promptly. "Let's go." At his direction, the five Rangers jogged out of the command center, heading towards the parking garage where their transportation was parked.

Cruger frowned as he watched them go, feeling an unexplainable chill running down his spine.

Kat noticed his disquiet. "Doggie, are you all right?" she asked.

Cruger nodded. "Yes, I'm all right," he replied.

Inwardly, however, he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong.

.

_New Tech City, industrial sector_

The black-and-white Jeep with the insignia of S.P.D. emblazoned on its side pulled up in an industrial yard near where Kat's sensors had pinpointed the unknown energy surge. The five Rangers exited the car and walked forward, glancing around nervously.

"Any idea what we're looking for?" Jack muttered.

"Not a clue," Elizabeth "Z" Delgado replied. She frowned. "But something doesn't feel right about this place."

"No kidding," Sydney Drew commented. Her brow furrowed. "This place just screams creepy."

"Well, whatever caused that energy surge is here someplace," Sky pointed out. "So let's find it, and then we can get out of here."

Walking forward, Bridge Carson looked around curiously, his eyes flicking back and forth as he surveyed everything within visual range. Other than construction vehicles and piles of sand, gravel and rubble, the construction lot appeared to be deserted.

At that moment, an idea occurred to him, and he grinned. "Hang on, guys," he said confidently, pulling off one of his fingerless gloves. "Let me take a quick scan of the area, see if I can pick up whatever's causing that energy surge."

Taking a step forward in front of the others, Bridge held out his bare hand, activating his genetic power of psychometry. His hand began to glow with a luminous green light, which expanded like a cloud when he waved his hand in an arc in front of him.

At first, he didn't see anything, even though his ability enabled him to see through the piles of sand and gravel as if they were transparent. The only people he was picking up were the other four Rangers.

And then, quite suddenly, he sensed someone else. A momentary flash of a dark, evil presence, so chilling that he almost recoiled involuntarily. His eyes widened, and he gasped.

The others immediately noticed. "Bridge?" Sky asked, a note of worry in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Bridge managed to regain his voice, but before he could say anything, there was a sudden rushing sound in the air around him, and a massive explosion erupted just behind them, sending all five Rangers flying.

Jack scrambled to his feet, looking around unsteadily. _What the hell was that?_

"Ah, if it isn't the world-famous Power Rangers," a harsh, rasping voice called out from within a cloud of smoke produced by the explosion. "Such a pleasure to meet you."

As all eyes turned to him, the speaker stepped out into the sunlight, revealing a hideous, twisted visage: part-humanoid, part-mechanical, and completely terrifying. He was carrying a long staff, made from some kind of silver metal, with a large Z-shape on one end.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack yelled challengingly. He couldn't recognize this creature, but something about him seemed familiar.

"I'm sure you'd love to know, so I'll oblige you," the creature replied. He chuckled. "I am Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, and the orchestrator of your doom!"

.

_AN: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my newest story, __**Power Rangers: Always a Ranger**__! This story was inspired by a fairly simple idea that occurred to me: What if Thrax had come to Earth during the events of Power Rangers S.P.D. instead of during Operation Overdrive? The overall plot of this story will be similar to the events of the Operation Overdrive episode "Once a Ranger" (hence the title of this story), but it will also have some significant differences. What are those differences? For that answer, you'll have to wait until next time! Stay tuned!_

_I tremendously appreciate receiving feedback on my work, so if anyone has any comments or questions regarding this chapter or the story as a whole, please review!_

_See you all next time!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Prince

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.**

.

**Chapter 2: The Dark Prince **

_New Tech City, 2025_

Thrax laughed, raising his staff and spreading his arms. "So, you're the world-famous Space Patrol Delta. I must say, I'm not particularly impressed."

"What do you want?" Sky demanded.

A cruel smile spread across the alien's face. "Well, it's simple, really. I want to be a part of the end of the Power Rangers!"

Before they could react, he swung the staff forwards, and a blast of black-and-white lightning erupted from the Z-shape at the end of the staff, striking the ground all around the five cadets. Explosions and sparks burst upwards all around them, blasting them off their feet.

Groaning in pain, Jack picked himself up, his teammates gathering to him. "All right, then," he muttered. "If that's how it's gonna be."

All five Cadets lined up, facing Thrax as a united front. In unison, they removed their Morphers from the holsters at their hips, bracing themselves.

"Ready!" Jack shouted.

"_Ready!_" the other four chorused.

"_S.P.D. Emergency!_" With a blaze of multicolored light, all five of them were encased by their familiar protective suits. Drawing their weapons, they entered fighting stances.

Thrax tilted his head. "Interesting." He considered for a moment, before flourishing his own staff and entering a poised stance of his own. "Come at me, then."

With yells, the Rangers charged.

Rushing forwards, Thrax blocked an attack from Sky, who was in the lead, and then pivoted, slamming a kick into the Blue Ranger's abdomen and flooring him. He whirled, spinning his staff and slashing it across Jack and Sydney's stomachs, producing showers of sparks and taking them both down. Bridge and Z rushed him simultaneously, but he parried their attacks, felling Bridge with another blow from the Z-shaped end of the staff and slamming the other end backwards into Z's stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

All five Rangers were back on him within seconds, but Thrax was more than capable of handling them. He fought back with surprising skill, blocking, dodging and deflecting their attacks. One by one, they went down again, staggering away or tumbling into nearby piles of rubble.

Another burst of lightning knocked Z and Sky sideways, but they hit the ground rolling, springing back up in time to return fire. Bolts of blue and yellow light hit the ground at Thrax's feet, staggering him, but he returned fire with a second, stronger blast of lightning, causing an explosion that catapulted them both into the air.

Sydney and Bridge charged towards him, firing as they ran, but Thrax whirled his staff, blocking the bolts of green and pink energy that they fired. Snarling, he unleashed his own blast of lightning, striking both of them and knocking them off their feet.

"Back off!" Jack yelled, racing towards Thrax and firing a continuous barrage of energy bolts from his twin Delta Blasters. The alien snarled, whirling his staff with the skill of a master to deflect the bolts, but they kept coming this time.

"_Hyaaah!_" Jack leaped into the air, backflipping over Thrax and firing down at him continuously as he moved. This time, some of the blasts got through, detonating all around Thrax and filling the air with sparks.

With a yell of rage, Thrax whirled, slashing upwards with his staff. Before Jack could reach the ground, the blow caught him in the side, causing another burst of sparks and a yell of pain as he crashed to the ground flat on his back.

"So, this is the best you have to offer?" Thrax sneered, flexing his arms. "Really, I expected more."

.

Cruger, Kat and Boom stared in shock at the images captured by security cameras in the area, projected on the Command Center's holographic display screens.

"Who… who is that guy?" Boom managed.

"He mentioned that his name was Thrax," Cruger remarked. He considered. "That name seems familiar."

"It should," Kat said grimly, tapping a few keys. A hologram of Thrax materialized over the central display. "Thrax: son of former galactic overlords Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. He's charged with the destruction of three planets and the conquest of at least a dozen more."

"Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd…" Cruger murmured. His eyes narrowed in foreboding. "I've heard of them. They were among the most evil and powerful beings in recent galactic history."

"Yes, they certainly were," Kat replied. "By accounts, before they were finally defeated, their empire was just as powerful as the Troobians are now."

Cruger made a command decision. "I'm going to help the Rangers. Kat, monitor the situation. Have Omega Ranger meet me on the way–" He was cut off as an earth tremor caused the entire room to shudder.

"What was that?" Boom questioned, as alarms immediately began blaring.

"A giant robot just appeared in the downtown sector," Kat informed them tersely. "It's a design that the Troobians have used against us before, so I'm assuming whoever's driving it is working for Gruumm."

"Okay, so that either means spectacularly bad timing, or…" Boom paused, glancing nervously between Kat and Cruger.

"Or else Gruumm and Thrax are working together," Kat confirmed, sighing. "Personally, I'm hoping for the first one."

"As am I," Cruger replied. He stood. "New plan: dispatch Omega Ranger to intercept that robot. I'll go help the others."

"Yes, sir," Kat confirmed.

Withdrawing a black-and-gold Patrol Morpher from his belt, Cruger stepped forwards into the middle of the room, raising it in front of him and moving into the familiar stance. "_S.P.D. Emergency!_" he called out, initiating his own morphing sequence.

.

Another explosion took the Rangers off their feet again. Groaning, Jack picked himself up, to see Thrax leisurely approaching, idly twirling his staff.

"Okay," Jack muttered. "I've had about enough of this guy." He raised his Morpher again, readying himself. "Ready to take it up a notch?"

"You know it," Sky replied immediately.

Simultaneously, the five Rangers raised their Morphers above their heads, calling out "_S.P.D. S.W.A.T. Mode!_" With a flash of light, additional armor materialized over their torsos, and headsets appeared on the sides of their heads. A double-barreled energy rifle materialized above each of their heads and dropped lightly into their waiting hands.

Thrax nodded. "Interesting. Let's try this again." He smirked, entering a fighting stance once more.

Newly powered up, all five Rangers charged, unleashing a hail of rapid-fire energy bolts from their Delta Enforcers. This time, it was considerably more difficult for Thrax to deflect their attacks, forcing him to leap backwards to gain some distance. He unleashed a blast of lightning from his staff, forcing Sky and Bridge to jump to one side to avoid it, but Jack, Z and Sydney kept coming. They were on him before he could mount a counterattack, landing blows with their Enforcers.

Snarling, Thrax whirled his staff, landing a blow to Z's side that knocked her away, and then whirled, kicking Sydney's feet out from under had and sending her sprawling. He turned just in time to block a downward swing from Jack's Enforcer with his own staff, holding the Red Ranger in a momentary stalemate.

"Just give up!" Thrax snarled.

"Not a chance!" Jack shot back. He landed a kick to Thrax's stomach, knocking the alien back a step and giving him room to backflip away. "Guys, now!"

Too late, Thrax noticed Sky and Bridge, now standing just a few yards away with Delta Enforcers raised. Before he could react, they opened fire.

Half a dozen energy bolts struck Thrax, detonating and causing bursts of pain. Hissing in anger, he charged, whirling his staff and parrying their continued fire as he rushed forward.

"Bridge, look out!" Sky shouted in a warning as he realized that their fire wasn't slowing Thrax down. Before they could dodge, the alien reached them, swinging his staff in a vicious arc, bringing the Z-shape slicing across their chests.

With two explosions of sparks, both Sky and Bridge were flung backwards, crashing to the ground. They lay groaning, trying to pick themselves up.

Z and Syd came to a halt behind Thrax, firing a quick volley of bolts. Snarling as the blasts tore up the ground around him in showers of sparks, he whirled to face them, raising his staff as arcs of electricity crackled up and down it.

"You think you can defeat me with power like that?" he grated. "Take _this!_" With a roar, he shoved the staff forwards, generating a massive blast of black-and-white lightning. The blast struck the ground around the two female Rangers, triggering a colossal explosion that sent them both flying into the air.

"Hey!" Jack yelled from a few yards away. "This isn't over yet!"

Thrax turned, grinning as he saw the Red Ranger standing defiantly before him. "Try me, then," he called out.

Just as Jack started forwards, he and Thrax were both interrupted by the roar of a powerful engine. A moment later, a powerful blue-and-red energy beam struck the ground just behind Thrax, the resulting explosion and shockwave flooring the evil alien.

The engine's roar petered off as a familiar blue ATV with silver highlights pulled up a few yards away. Cruger, his features concealed by the helmet of his Shadow Ranger suit, hopped off the vehicle and advanced forward, until he was standing beside Jack.

"See to your friends, Jack," he said confidently, facing Thrax. "I've got this one."

"You sure, Commander?" Jack inquired. "He's a tough one."

Cruger nodded firmly, his voice warm. "Rest assured, Jack: if I need your help, I won't hesitate to ask for it. For now, make sure your teammates are all right."

Nodding, Jack hurried off towards where his teammates had fallen to check on them. Cruger, meanwhile, strode towards Thrax, drawing his sword.

"Ah, you must be the Commander," Thrax remarked, chuckling as he raised his staff into a battle stance. "I'm intrigued: you might be more of a challenge than your Cadets were. Very well, then: show me what you've got!"

"Gladly," Cruger replied, entering a fighting stance and raising his sword in front of him in a warrior's salute. "_Shadow Saber, power up!_" he called out, the sword's blade lighting up with a pale blue glow.

Thrax grinned, his staff sparking with electricity. "Shall we?"

Cruger remained motionless, poised. "Indeed."

"Very well, then." With that, Thrax charged, his staff raised and swinging for Cruger's head.

At the last second, the Sirian Commander twisted to the side, skillfully parrying Thrax's lunge with a sweep of his sword and lashing out with his own lightning-fast strike aimed at the alien's chest. Thrax countered, blocking the downward swing with a backhand and swinging a kick at Cruger's legs. The blow missed, but Cruger had been forced onto the defensive, and Thrax immediately rushed forward, swinging his staff in a series of whirling arcs as he drove his opponent backwards across the industrial lot.

.

Sam, the Omega Ranger, whooped in glee as he leaped into the cockpit of his Omegamax Cycle, roaring down the broad boulevard towards the source of the latest attack.

The entity responsible became clearly visible as he got closer: a giant robot, as advertised, with dull gray armor and carrying a sword and shield.

Sam quickly punched in the necessary commands on his control panel. "Megazord mode, activate!" he commanded.

With a series of clanks and whirs as the machinery went to work, the massive cycle transformed, rising up into the familiar form of Sam's personal Megazord.

"Right, then," the Omega Ranger said cheerfully, his gaze focusing on the robot. "Let's see what you're made of!"

With a wave of the Megazord's arms, twin massive swords materialized, projecting from its wrists. The Megazord brought its arms together, crossing the blades with a ringing _clang_, and entered a fighting stance.

"Punch it!" Sam called, slamming on the accelerator.

The Megazord charged, striding forwards and raising the blades on its arms, a moment before it collided with the robot with a thunderous impact, clashing in battle.

.

To the other five Rangers, watching from a short distance away, the fight between Cruger and Thrax looked like a high-speed dance. The two combatants clashed again and again, staff against sword, each warrior giving it his all. Arcs of electricity and showers of sparks crackled around them.

"Give up!" Thrax snarled, slashing at Cruger's head. "You're no match for my power!"

"I disagree!" Cruger shot back, ducking under the blow and kicking out at Thrax's legs, driving him back. The alien snarled, lashing out with a blast of black-and-white lightning, but Cruger backflipped away, dodging the attack and landing on the other side of the lot.

"I've had enough of you," Thrax spat, raising his staff into an on-guard position. "Let's finish this."

"Fine by me." Cruger settled into a practiced warrior's stance, his Shadow Saber raised to strike. "_Shadow Saber, full power!_" At his shout, a blazing fire burst to life around his feet, swirling around him and burning with power. His sword began to glow with a brilliant blue-white light.

Thrax's yellow eyes narrowed. He too focused his power to its maximum, arcs of electricity crackling up and down the length of his staff.

Simultaneously, they charged. "_Hraaaaa–_" came the cry from both of their throats, the two warriors running full-speed towards each other.

They collided in the middle of the construction lot with a thunderclap and an explosion of energy, their weapons slicing into each other and leaving cracking trails of energy in their wake. The warriors' momentum carried them past each other, and they skidded to a halt, facing in opposite directions, weapons still extended.

There was a moment of silence, and then showers of sparks burst from both combatants where they'd been struck. They both staggered, nearly falling, but neither did.

Cruger turned wearily to face his opponent, the other Rangers hurrying up to support him. "It's over, Thrax," he warned. "You can't even beat me: what chance do you have against all of us?"

Thrax, leaning on his staff with steam rising from his body, chuckled darkly. "You do have a point, Commander." His eyes glittered malevolently. "But you didn't think I'd be foolish enough to try taking on the Power Rangers _alone_, did you?"

Abruptly, a concentrated beam of red energy slammed into the ground directly behind the six Rangers, and detonated. The massive explosion sent all the Rangers flying, and they tumbled helplessly to the ground.

"Are you all right, Commander?" Jack called, clambering to his feet.

"I'm fine," Cruger assured him. His eyes widened inside his helmet, as he saw the source of the energy blast.

With the roar of an engine, a motorcycle made from some kind of dark brown metal, designed to look as if it were made from bone, rolled up next to Thrax. Seated upon it was Emperor Gruumm, his eyes burning red. Morgana sat behind him, a cruel smirk on her face.

"Gruumm," Cruger growled under his breath.

"You know, Thrax," Morgana remarked offhandedly, "I'm a little disappointed. Seems to me like you said you could destroy the Rangers."

"I can handle these ones," Thrax hissed, indicating the five human Rangers. "However, their Commander is much more powerful than his soldiers."

"I am well aware of that," Gruumm rumbled. "Stay clear of him, Thrax." He stepped off the bike, his eyes burning like coals. "Cruger is _mine_."

Thrax bowed deferentially. "By all means, Emperor, lead the way."

As Thrax spoke, a mass of Troobian foot soldiers seemed to materialize out of thin air, hurrying into place behind the trio of villains. Dozens of Krybots, Blueheads and Orangeheads lined up, weapons ready.

"Oh, great," Jack muttered under his breath. "That's all we need."

"Cruger!" Gruumm boomed, his voice echoing across the construction lot, as Thrax and Morgana flanked him. "I have had enough of you, your precious S.P.D., and this whole worthless planet!" His eyes blazed. "_This… ends…__**now!**_" His own staff glowed with red light, and he swung it forward, unleashing a blast of crackling purple lightning that struck the ground all around the Rangers, igniting a powerful explosion and blasting them off their feet once more.

.

_A/N: Hello, everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story: hopefully, the next chapter shouldn't take too long to finish._

_Shoutouts to brankel1, Jokermask18, and Son of Whitebeard for reviewing: you guys are awesome!_

_As always, I tremendously appreciate receiving feedback on my writing, so if anyone has any questions or comments regarding this chapter or the story as a whole, please review! (No hate, please)._

_See you all next time!_


End file.
